The Pirates Of Alizia
by Benandorf
Summary: Underground forces try to undermine a pirate's conquest of an island and liberate it.
1. The Beginning

Just to tell you, Alzia is the name for Hyrule.  
  
It was midday the morn, and Obscleam went to the balcony of City Hall of the Port of Aliza. He is the king of the island of Aliza, the biggest pirate port in the Atlantic Ocean. Trade of slaves, rum, and gold has been halted, all by him and his crew. Entire countries hire privateers to stop him, only to then defect and join him. It seems like nothing could stop his empire.  
  
All the pirate crews of Obscleam were there. Today would be a big speech. Obscleam would announce a great mission, one harder than any other they tried to do. Everyone waited to see what the grand king would say.  
  
"Pirates, you have helped yourself in the pursuit of gold. You have gained much power. We have raided the island together, and we have defended this island together. With the help of Shyguy and Cash, two grand pirates, this is possible. But now, I have decided it is best for all of us concerned, to colonize new bases to expand the empire, and to become richer. Our defenses can protect these new colonies from the enemy ports. These islands will actually help us attack these ports, and get more gold, more power! We can get rid of the natives, plunder these men, and find tons of gold. The trip will be led by Cash, the best commander of them all. His second-in-command will be Shyguy, a great warrior as well. With the skills of both of them, we shall win any battle we shall face! It will succeed, I promise. It must succeed! We'll soon be rich, rich! Sign up today, and be the first to own gold! Join with Cash and Shyguy and take over the islands today!" The crowd cheers. People yell, "You said it!" or "Good luck!" Cash ran onto the balcony, and bowed. Shyguy followed.  
  
After the short speech, everyone adjoined to Recruitment Room where they'll sign up to be part of the colonization effort. It was jammed with everyone. All they need is to find the right people to be on "New Alizia". Obscleam is still outside the balcony, looking outside at the docks. Empty they are, but in a month's time, they will be full of colonists leaving Aliza in the intention to be richer. Obscleam went inside to his meeting room, to get his talisman for good luck, but inside was a sight that made him startled! Raven of the Hyilans!  
  
Raven is a tall, handsome, skilled, powerful, lying, cheating dictator. This man is the leader of the much-feared Hyilan Powers during the tribal wars. With a huge army, he was able to outwit and vanquish any foes. Only a few can defeat him, only for him to come back with vengeance. Now, here is he, armed with a cutlass, thinking his experience as a general will prepare him from his biggest foe yet, Obscleam Nidussit.  
  
"Say good-bye, Obscleam, to your empire! I have come back from hiding to take back what you have stolen!"  
  
"Never! Alizia is mine, and you will never get it back! Never!" Obscleam pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Raven.  
  
"Lay it down, it is hopeless. Your empire, give it up. I am smarter than you, and you know that."  
  
" Raven, I am ushering in a new era"  
  
"Shut up! You are just a stupid, idiotic, maniacal dude! Not one person supports you! Now, I suggest you lay down your arms, and surrender peacefully. Or else."  
  
" Raven, lay down your arms." Cash ran through the doorway, with a pistol in his right hand. "We wouldn't want any harm, lay down your arms, and surrender, Or else!"  
  
"Surrender now!" yelled Shyguy. He walked causally into the room, walking proudly. He then halted, and pulled out two pistols. "You are facing three experienced warriors here, how can you win?"  
  
"Lay it down, it is hopeless,"Obscleam laughed. "You are suffering an unfavorable choice. Surrender. Now."  
  
Raven looked from Obscleam to Shyguy to Cash and back to Obscleam. It can't be...how can Shyguy and Cash gain friendship with their rival? Of course, he won't lay down his arms. He wants to save Aliza, and the goddesses are on his side. "Of course, I will win, Obscleam! I must!" Raven paused. "I know how to end your reign of terror! I will do so right now!"  
  
"Shyguy and Cash, hold your fire,"Obscleam warned. " Raven, your influence over the affairs of the tribes is now long gone." He walked causally up to the scared Raven, and then sat down in his chair. "The goddesses have elected a new leader to take control, me."  
  
"Shyguy, Cash, how?" Raven walked up to them. "This man, he's a lunatic! Look at him!" Raven pointed at Obscleam. "In the past, during the tribal wars, you have seen his behavior! You know him! Then why did you defect?"  
  
Cash and Shyguy stared blankly at Raven. Both joined because they wanted to, and Raven knew that as well. Then why he asked such a useless question when everyone already knew the answer?  
  
Obscleam stood up. "Every single tribe on Aliza have either been killed off, or are sold into slavery. I have succeeded and you must accept that."  
  
Raven laugh nervously. "You must be kidding. You can't kill or enslave all the tribes. It is impossible. No one can do it. You just trying to scare me into becoming a member of your evil reign! You're lying, are you?"  
  
Obscleam frowned. "You don't get the message I am telling you, do you? Besides, this cutlass will do you no good." Obscleam grabbed the sword right out of Raven 's own hands and threw it out of the window.  
  
"But..." Raven was shocked. "It is not fair, in the tribal wars, to take the enemy weapons and throw them outside the battle arena! It's just not fair!"  
  
Cash smiled. "We don't play by the rules. That how we won."  
  
Shyguy chuckled a little. "I thought you were brave, but it seems like you are a coward now."  
  
Raven stared at Shyguy. "I am not a coward. I am just noting something that gives a unfair edge."  
  
Cash broke out laughing. "Don't fool me! The reason you always won is because...YOU made those rules!" Shyguy joined in the ridicule, while Raven felt more and more embarrassment. His honor, his core essence is being attacked with impunity.  
  
Obscleam silenced Cash and Shyguy. "Cash, Shyguy, I think that enough fun for today. Raven, it is a known fact you made those rules to give you and your army an edge."  
  
"I made the rules with the help of a tribal council!" Raven said in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, and all of the people on that council worked in the Hyilan Powers. But never mind what happened then. The point is, there is no Hyilan Powers now." Obscleam extend a hand to Raven. "I promise you a high post if you join me. A high post, with worshippers far and wide. Wealth is what you will get. You will not be disappointed."  
  
Raven stared squarely in the eyes of Obscleam. "I refuse your offer. I know you more than they do. You are-" And with a huff, Raven marched out with the room, sobbing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. You have inflicted great punishment on my worst foe. I salute you once again!"Obscleam praised.  
  
"But what about Raven?"Shyguy asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Raven is so devastated by the revelations that he will leave Aliza forever!" Obscleam stood up. "Wait a second...where the talisman?"  
  
"Talisman? What talisman?" Cash asked.  
  
"It is an artifact I found, yeah found. It gave me good luck. If I lose it, I may lose my empire!"  
  
"That stupid! Why the best king of them all need something so useless! You don't need luck, you need skill!" Shyguy laugh softly, as so Obscleam would not hear it.  
  
"However, it is still something important. I figure Raven stole it. Oh no, he'll get good luck! And my island government, overthrown! Help!"Obscleam ran back and forth, worried, panicking.  
  
"Hah! Useless junk anyway!" Shyguy said. "You must be so superstitious to hold some talisman into your possession!"  
  
"It's important! It is the only way I can rule Alizia!" Obscleam sat down, trying to relax, unsuccessfully. 


	2. The Making of an Army

Obscleam took one glance at the draft poster at Ikana Castle while running to the docks. People 10 years or older are commanded to join the Dead Empire Army to destroy the evil Hyilan Powers. "They killed your brother! They killed your father! Go, take revenge! Use all your might to eliminate and raze! Use your power to prove your greatness. Now is the time! We shall preserve!" In the center was a portrait of Calico Williams Cash, raising a glowing green sword, taunting the Hyilan Powers.  
  
Obscleam was in the last tribal war with Calico and Skullton Zombone, two of his best pals. With Zombone, they raided and took back a lake with his help. Skullton even helped Obscleam get out of jail after a failed spying on the Hyilan Powers. Currently, Zombone is an advisor to Calico and helps him out to do most of the hard work. Calico was also a good friend of his. They like the same stuff, they love helping the Dead tribe to win, and they love to take revenge. Nothing could break up our friendship, Obscleam thought.  
  
Obscleam then ran up the ramp onto the S.S. Victory, heading to the Forest Village. There were 5,000 soldiers on board, all of them bloodthirsty for revenge. Never have the Dead tribe won a war. Well, that would change. Soon, the Dead will be the feared, not the laughing stock!  
  
The immediate battle against the defenders of Forest Village was more of a success than even Calico and Skullton have ever planned. Only 5 men, 5 stupid, weak, pathetic men, thought they would be able to win against a mere 5,000 strong, powerful, bloodthirsty dead tribal members. Guess who won?  
  
While the army plunders the village in search of gold, including Calico, Skullton summoned Obscleam. "Thanks for all the help you have done. Here, take this talisman I been wearing ever since I was a child." He then summoned a servant. He was a young Dead male, around 18, with a bag in his right hand, and a sword in his left. Handing the bag to Skullton, he then rushed off to plunder.  
  
The gift was a plain yellow triangle. It fits nicely in the palms of your hands, and emits a sense of calmness, even in times of trouble. "Thanks, Skullton. We'll be friends until the day we die." ***************** "Now, it's gone!" Obscleam cried in the floor, tons of tears leak from his eyes. "GONE!"  
  
"But, it's back in the tribal wars. Back when we were dumb to believe in magic!"Shyguy fell to the floor, laughing!  
  
"I don't believe in magic, but I do believe in luck. And luck does exist, I can prove it." Obscleam sobbed some more. "With the talisman, Raven may gain power to end the kingdom! I can't let that ruin us! I can't!"  
  
" Raven can't be that far away. Come on, Shyguy, let us punish the robber!"  
  
Shyguy cocked his head to Obscleam. "Can you please stop your whining and let us find your beloved, stupid amulet?"  
  
"I don't know, Cash, I never battled after we took over Aliza. But, I am ready to take back what I have. I'm coming with you, let go!" Obscleam, Cash hold hands with Obscleam, and marched out of the meeting room, bloodthirsty with the desire to take back what was stolen. Shyguy walked slowly out of the room after taking a long look at the room, and chucked to himself.  
  
"Obscleam is such a coward." Shyguy muttered to himself before walking out of the room to catch Cash.  
  
A week passed by, with no luck. Obscleam's team searched every inch of the island, hoping they would find Raven in the midst of starting a rebellion. They posted wanted signs in all parts of the Port. They made speeches about Raven 's evil reputation in order to heighten morale. Failure to get the criminal was devastation. However, they still persisted, and actually, succeeded.  
  
One day, Obscleam chanted upon a small city while hiking up a hill. "Look, there is a small city over there!"Obscleam pointed at the poorly made huts, and the dirt roads.  
  
"Those have never been here before." Cash and Shyguy stared, startled.  
  
"I was right. The talisman gave him too much good luck! He founded a town, and is using it as a base. I would not be surprised if he is going to launch an attack this instant!"Obscleam panicked once more. "We need to strike first! Before they strike first!"  
  
Shyguy asked, "Are you sure they will attack when they just started?"  
  
"I don't know!"Obscleam paced back and forth quickly between the bottom of the hill and on top. "In fact, what do we know about the town?"  
  
"We don't want to get caught right here." Cash suggested. "Maybe we should hide."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!"Obscleam scowled. "Where shall we hide?" He looked around. There was no trees, no bushes, nowhere to hide expect for the city! "We can't rush into the city and hide there, or we'll get killed!"  
  
"Or can we?" Cash ponders. I got an idea that might solve both our problems. We can disguise ourselves as citizens of the city and go there. We may go there, and learn what they have in store for the Port. We'll go back to the city, and prepare our army for a successful destruction of the enemy."  
  
"That may work, indeed. But we must dress up real nice." Obscleam replied. "Let go back home, and get ourselves ready for tomorrow." Shyguy and Cash nodded. Then, the entire party rushed out of the countryside. 


	3. The Return of Skullton

"Halt!" the guard screamed at the three militia members who just walked into the base. "Tell me your names."  
  
"Hello, young guard," The leader of the members bows down, "May I report to you that I am the legendary Skullton with my crew."  
  
The guard's jaws dropped, Skullton, alive? Did he escaped the deadly forces of Obscleam, and been in hiding all along? This was great. This was wonderful. "Well, I need to see some proof of your existence."  
  
"Proof? Bah!" One Dead man smiled. "You don't see a hero when he is in front of you?"  
  
"And you guys must be his trusty soldier! Wow! That's all the proof I need! You're admitted!  
  
The Zora man asked "Can I please request a small dinner with you? I need some refreshing after hiding from the evil, evil, what is it?"  
  
"The Black Knights! The worst men of them all!" The guard shivered. "I feel unsafe just thinking about them."  
  
"Don't worry. You will succeed, with our help! Too bad Raven died in the war."Skullton started to sob.  
  
"Actually, Raven is one of the lucky one who escaped during the attack. He is living right here, thinking that all of you died in battle. Go, meet him." The Guard smiled. "May I take the honor to lead you?"  
  
"Why, yes! Our dreams are coming true!"Skullton smiled sweetly. "However, I would like some quiet time to discuss this event. Come back, in say, an hour."  
  
"Good-bye! May luck be with you!" The guard ran inside to tell the news.  
  
*****************  
  
"How did you escape capture?" Raven asked intently to Skullton in the small courtyard of his hut. A muddy plain, hardened during the summer heat. Small trees, stones, and statues, not arranged in any particular order adorn this place.  
  
"Me and the crew raided the Knights' towns for food, and gold. We used it to survive until you arrive."Skullton shook hands with Raven."I never thought I would see your face again."  
  
"With the strategic powers each of us wield, the Dark will fall and Light will reign!"  
  
"No, it won't."Skullton replied in a grave tone. "I gave Obscleam something of value that he is using against us, right this second."  
  
"Yes, the talisman." Raven laugh, then smile. "Looking for this?" And he showed Skullton, the yellow triangle!  
  
" Raven, how did you find it? Oh thanks! Now, Obscleam will never succeed!"Skullton hugged Raven."Now, give me the talisman for safe keeping."  
  
"Why should I give it to you?" Raven eye Skullton carefully."It is in Aliza's hands. It doesn't need to belong to you."  
  
"Yes it does!"Skullton's voice bounced off the statues."The talisman is mine! It was given to me as a child! It's mine!"  
  
"You got it during your entire career! Let me have the chance!"  
  
" Raven, you don't understand. It's been in the family for years!"  
  
"For years! Well, I found it, I get it! Rules are rules, remember the tribal council!"  
  
"I know your plan. After we take back Alizia, the Hyilan Powers will go and betray us! I won't let that happen!"  
  
"I know your plan! After we take back Alizia, you'll use your Dead warriors to betray us! I will never give in!"  
  
"Fine! Declare this friendship dissolved! I know your lies and I can see through them! The Dead will dispatch you, before you have a chance to fool them again!"Skullton stomped out of Raven 's courtyard.  
  
"Well, you won't convince my troops under your banner of lies! May the war commence!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Obscleam!"Shyguy screamed. "I was having a nice drink with the guard and discussing about the Black Knights, and then, the city is collapsing into civil war, and I was fighting that guard! What do you have to say?"  
  
"Sorry?"Obscleam paced back and forth in the inn. "I was acting just like Skullton would, perhaps acting like him too much."  
  
"At least the army will get weakened." Cash cheered. "That will help us eliminate the rebels!"  
  
"Eliminate the rebels quickly? Cash, we are stuck in other bodies. We are forced to go in this war and fight! We can't walk away, otherwise..."  
  
"What says we can't walk away?" Cash cocked his head.  
  
"If we walk away, then we will leave the tribes in civil chaos. People will die."Shyguy cried. "Many people shall die."  
  
"Bah!"Obscleam laughed. "Now you the one being embarrassed! You're a warrior, warriors are suppose to fight!"  
  
"But, civilians will die!" Shyguy sob some more.  
  
"Yeah, Obscleam! People will die! The real Skullton hates war as well, and only fights when we need to! This civil war you ignited have no real meaning expect who gets control over a silly talisman! People are going to kill because of it!" Cash fell down to the floor and cry with Shyguy.  
  
"You guys didn't cower when we kill people to take control of Alizia!"Obscleam stared at Shyguy and Cash, "Or did you?"  
  
"Yes!" Tears came down Cash's eyes. "You don't know, care about the lives of the people we all kill! But we do! Obscleam, please, stop the civil war!"  
  
"But how? Surrendering won't work! I'll be lynched if I do!" Obscleam sighed. "You can't stop a war, sorry, Cash."  
  
"But I can!" Shyguy stood up. "If I reveal that you aren't really Skullton, the war will be over!"  
  
"And we'll be lynched!" Obscleam stared at Shyguy, "Oh please, let us leave, and let Raven take Alizia." 


	4. The Betrayal

"We must halt the progression of the rebels, before they attack our lands! Before they destroy our crops, our gold, and silver! Get your guns ready, destroy the natives, and get their gold before they get ours! Sign up with Cash and Shyguy and halt this threat to liberty!" Obscleam's voice booms throughout the Port of Alizia, and became the rallying cry of the pirates.  
  
Hundreds of militia members joined the ranks, and started training immediately at the Town Center. They were many ranks throughout the Port's Militia, with the top posts belonging to Cash and Shyguy. Shyguy is the Admiral/General of the Militia, and Cash is the Vice Admiral/General of the Militia. Usually, they have the highest morale in the army. But today, they have the lowest.  
  
"Oh great!" Cash sighed. A boring day at a boring job working for a boring dictator!" He sat down in a chair, waiting for Obscleam to come to an important meeting with them.  
  
"And the only interesting part is when we kill people, and that is sad!" Shyguy punched the picture of Obscleam on the wall. "I hate this fool!"  
  
"Come on everyone! Train, for soon we will plunder and steal!" Obscleam chant as he marched down into the Meeting Room, and sat down in his usual meeting chair. "Plunder and Steal! Plunder and Steal!"  
  
"Obscleam, why we need to fight them anyway?" Cash clenched his fist. "Could we just make a treaty with them? Give them back their lands in exchange for protection?"  
  
"No, they want to kill!" Obscleam boomed. "They want to kill, they won't agree to whatever we have to offer. They are the evil of the evil! We need to get rid of them to conquer the world!"  
  
"Dictator Obscleam?" sweet Shyguy asked, "I am in love with Alizia. The government is better, nicer, and they stand for good. You, you, stand for evil!"  
  
"Yes!" Cash cheered. "Obscleam, you're evil! Alizia is good!"  
  
"Not exactly. Cash, you haven't heard of the Kingdom of Alizia, have you?"  
  
"No, I have not." Cash leaned back in his chair. "But I assume the kingdom is a great nation, compared to you, and that you are trying to fool us with your lies."  
  
"No, Cash, I am telling you the truth. This Kingdom was formed in the beginnings of time, a unified nation that protect the island from evil. This nation is pure. I am seeking to resurrect it."  
  
Shyguy laugh. "Liar! It does not exist!"  
  
"Yes, it did. And the reason you don't know that because it was destroyed, and replaced with the alliances and wars of the tribes."  
  
"Oh? Are you finally going to tell the truth, and not lie?" Cash asked. "Well, I won't stick around for this meeting. I am heading to Alizia and sign up with them! They are the rightful owners!" 


	5. The Loyalty

Shyguy and Cash were devastated when they arrived at the City. A civil war still rages, even after the disappearance of Skullton. Halting it was impossible no one would listen. All they could hear is the speeches of the leaders, commanding them to kill.  
  
The two reformed pirates have hid themselves as monks neutral in any conflict. They preach that killing is no solution and warn them of an attack by the Black Knights. They also tell of an evil man who looked like Skullton, acted like Skullton, but is not Skullton. These predictions were considered folly, and most went on their way fighting the enemy.  
  
"Could Obscleam be right?" Shyguy asked one night.  
  
"No, he can't be." Cash chuckled. "If he is right, then maybe he is right for other stuff too."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Shyguy fidgets. "However, no one listen to our calling to the truth. They worry more about their tribe than their country."  
  
"They're going to get killed, and we can't stop it!" Cash cried.  
  
Shyguy cry. "When will they learn to live together in peace?"  
  
"I don't know..."Cash sigh. "I really don't know."  
  
Suddenly, a messenger ran into the temple, screaming, "The war is over! Raven has destroyed the evil Dead! We shall triumph against the Black Knights!"  
  
"But, messenger, the army is weak after the struggle, how can you manage to fight the Knights now?" Shyguy asked.  
  
"We just did! Raven has uncovered an evil scheme that he stopped! The Dead Empire was allied with the Black Knights!" The messenger cheered.  
  
Cash stared at the messenger. "What do you mean? I've known the Dead all my life. They want to get rid of the Knights as well. They really want to!"  
  
"Liars! The Dead were working with the Black Knights and that's that! Our general is wise, wiser than you!" The messenger scoffed at them.  
  
"Do you know how the war started?" Shyguy asked. "It was over a silly talisman!"  
  
"Over a silly talisman?" The messenger laughed softly. "The talisman, if held by evil, will destroy all of good! Raven didn't fall for Skullton's tricks, and saved us all by war!"  
  
" Raven is a-" Shyguy turned his back to the messenger and walked to the altar. "You can go now." The messenger stared and then ran his way to the next stop.  
  
Cash went to the altar, and sat down next to Shyguy. "Why did we join Obscleam's army? If we stayed and defended the homeland, none of this would of happened. We would still be living in the Golden Age of Alizia, with peace forever. We had the skills, but we joined! It is our fault!" Cash kicked the altar and stamped his feet.  
  
"Yeah, I remember the Golden Age." Shyguy cried on top of the altar. "But why we left it? Left it all to join a evil fool?" ***************** Cash stood in the town center of Ikana Castle. Today was very important. He was to make a speech to tell the citizens of Alizia about the bounding of the 2 great powers, the Hyilan Powers, and the Dead Empire. They have been exchanging dialogue with each other for one year now, and they formally signing a peace treaty.  
  
"The treaty will forever be etched in stone, never to be broken, never to be left behind. We shall help them in times of trouble, and they shall help us in times of danger. Our fellow family and friends shall no longer die, or cry over their lost ones. We are brining in a new era, as we will now use resources to help the citizens. Education will be a top in the future, gold will be plentiful, and you'll be powerful. No more wars will ever happen in Alizia, never." **************** "If we never left Alizia, none of this would happen." Cash cried.  
  
"But we did!" Shyguy sobbed some more.  
  
"No use crying, what's done is done." Cash stood up. "You know, we can right the wrong we just done."  
  
"We can?" Shyguy gasped. "But how?"  
  
"By going and killing Obscleam! Once he dies, the Black Knights will fall! We will be victorious!" Cash rushed to the entrance.  
  
"Wait for me!" Shyguy followed.  
  
Outside the entrance of the temple, Shyguy and Cash were surprised to find Obscleam and the Hyilans, led by Raven in the nearby courtyard.  
  
"Oh no! Obscleam, he's here! The general!" Cash whips out an old cutlass. "If we sneak up and kill the Tyrant of Alizia, the war will be won!"  
  
"So, if it isn't Raven, my long-time foe?" Obscleam circled Raven with a pistol dangling from his finger. "I must say, I am impressed with your powers to control Alizia during your rule. Now, times changed. I have the power."  
  
"Obscleam, we kicked your allies, now we'll kick you!" One soldier yelled.  
  
"Allies?" Obscleam was taken aback. "I never take allies."  
  
"Well, you do. We know it. We got rid of them, like how we are going to get rid of you!" Raven smiled. "Surrender now. You know my skills at leading."  
  
"Attack!" Shyguy and Cash yelled. They charged at Obscleam, with the intent of killing him. They rushed onto him, pounding and kicking their former leader, shouting curses and injuring him.  
  
"Go on, and show them revenge!" Raven cheered. "The punishment they're dealing you will make you wish you're dead."  
  
"I've been wishing to die ever since the loss of my best men." Obscleam said as the two monks beat up him. "They never listened to me. They won't listen to me now when they find out that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You destroyed the homes, and kicked us out! This is revenge!" Cash screamed as he punched Obscleam.  
  
"I'm sorry I went through the mess. I was evil, really. Fame got through my head, illusions. I'm sorry for all I did. But, my surrender means nothing! I left the Dark Knights already!!"  
  
Shyguy and Cash stopped attacking, and stepped back. "You left?"  
  
"I resigned from my top post and become a monk in this area. Please forgive me." Obscleam stood up.  
  
"No." Raven laugh. "Execute him, monks!"  
  
Shyguy and Cash stood up, and stared at Obscleam strangely. "Why?" they asked together.  
  
"I did it to run away from what I caused." Obscleam smile. "I have to go preach to the people the truth, not these lies!" He started to head towards the temple.  
  
"What? You call me a liar?" Raven rushed and stopped Obscleam. "That deserves death! I'll kill you with my cutlass!" Raven lashed out the sword. "Death to thee!"  
  
"No!" Cash rushed to protect Obscleam. "Don't kill him! He's good! Can't you let bygones be bygones?"  
  
"NO! I know him better than you!" Raven shouts. "Treachery will not go unpunished!"  
  
"You don't have to kill me!" Obscleam screamed. "I can give you information about the Dark Knights, and then you can go and punish me however you wish!"  
  
Raven laugh. "I know your lies. Killing you will put you out of my misery. Besides, you should be punished after what you done." Raven pushed Obscleam to the ground, and raised his cutlass. Shyguy screams. 


End file.
